This invention relates to new and useful improvements in rams of the type that assist in felling trees by insertion in a backcut portion provided in the trees.
Fluid operated rams have heretofore been provided for felling trees by inserting the rams in a backcut of the tree and applying an expanding pressure to force the tree in a desired direction as determined by an undercut placed in the tree. By means of such rams, trees can be felled in a precise direction even though they may lean away from the direction in which felling is desired. Such rams allow the tree faller to place the tree down in position for easiest handling and for least breakage. The rams heretofore provided have been large, heavy, bulky and awkward to handle. Such makes them inconvenient not only for use at the felling site but also makes them inconvenient to transport to the site, particularly where they have to be manually packed a portion of the distance.
In the use of the rams in the backcut of a tree, they are subjected to severe side stresses as the tree is straightened up and as it falls. Prior devices have utilized rams with head portions connected thereto by a ball and socket joint and other universal type connections. Such universal connecting arrangements, while providing for pivotal operation of the head in any direction, nevertheless do not allow for relative side movement between the tree and the ram whereby damaging side stresses are imparted to the ram.